crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tawog x Unikitty Parody The Castle
the start of the episode Unikitty is in bed when she is awoken by the ringing of an alarm clock on the nightstand. She reaches over to silence it, then shouts at a still sleeping Puppycorn Unikitty: '''Quick! We have to get dressed, eat breakfast, and do the Unikingdom tasks, or Richard's gonna kick our butts! Good thing I slept in my clothes! '''Puppycorn: Hey, those are my clothes! Unikitty: '''No time to change! You put on mine! runs out of the bathroom and goes downstairs with a tube of toothpaste in Her Paw. Puppycorn exits the bedroom and waddles after him while dressed in Unikitty's outfit '''Puppycorn: Dude, wait up! I can't walk here. falls over and the two topple down the stairs, miraculously changing clothes when they reach the bottom Unikitty: '''Huh, that worked out better than I expected. '''Puppycorn: You're wasting time! the kitchen, Puppycorn is holding butter, a toaster, and toothpaste, while Unikitty hands him several slices of bread and cheese from the fridge Unikitty: We have to go faster! Spread the toothpaste on the toast, put the cartoons on fast-forward and give me a milk shower. the living room, Unikitty and Puppycorn are eating toast with toothpaste and watching TV. Suddenly, the TV turns off, and the two notice that Dr. Fox and Hawkodile are sitting right next to them in their sleepwear Unikitty: Dude, it's Saturday... and Puppycorn celebrate by jumping up into the air as they imagine fireworks surrounding them, while Ode To Joy plays Dr. Fox: '''whipped cream into her mouth And it's Hawkodile who's looking after us. some more whipped cream into her mouth jumps into Puppycorn's arms with a slow iris shot as they smile. Just before it closes, Dr. fox squirts whipped cream into Unikitty's mouth '''Unikitty: Ahh... I was hoping you'd do that. Unikingdom shopping mall is shown. Dr. Fox and Puppycorn are walking together Puppycorn: I love hanging out at the mall with Hawkodile. Dr. Fox: I know, right? You stay in your pajamas, eat junk food all day, and get anything you ask for. It's like a really trashy Christmas. is pushing the cart behind Dr. Fox and Puppycorn, while eating candy Unikitty: Hawkodile Hey Hawkodile, can I have twenty bucks to get my eyebrow pierced? Hawkodile: First, I need to ask you one question, young man. Are you ready for the responsibility of how awesomely cool this is going to make you? Unikitty: at one knee Yes, of course. I am. pulls out a dollar note, while two bears are watching Hawkodile: Then take this twenty, and may radness illuminate your path. Theodore's Wife: Uh, are you seriously letting that cat get one of his eyebrows pierced?! Hawkodile: You're right, take forty. Do both, that's much cooler. Unikitty: Thanks Hawkodile! Theodore's Wife: Ugh, come on, Theodore. Let's go. subtly gives Hawkodile a thumbs up Theodore's Wife: Theodore! runs away as Dr. Fox walks up to Hawkodile Dr. Fox: Hawkodile, can we get this tape? Hawkodile: '''Why? '''Puppycorn: To fix stuff Hawkodile: But nothing's broken! Dr. Fox: Yeah, but Puppycorn also wants to get this hammer. pulls out a hammer Puppycorn: I'm not buying you a hammer... until we've tested how much fun it's gonna be first! to Dr. fox and Puppycorn bashing food on two plates, which are being held by a humanoid lego person. Hawkodile is holding Dr. Fox Dr. Fox: hammering Wait... aren't we gonna have to pay for all this? Hawkodile: We don't have to, they're free samples. Dr. Fox and Puppycorn: Oh! continue hammering to Hawkodile sliding around the mall with an empty shopping cart, while making loud sounds. Puppycorn is seated on the meat counter, while Dr. Fox gently hammers his knee, as if she is testing his knee-jerk reflex. Unikitty walks up to them Dr. Fox: Where's your piercing? Unikitty: face barely moves I got some anti-wrinkle injections instead. Puppycorn: Really? Unikitty who fails to change expression, then laughs gets off the shopping cart, letting it run away and crash off screen Hawkodile: I'm bored now. Let's go home. Dr. Fox: But what about the groceries? goes over to Really Old Edith and takes her shopping cart full of groceries Really Old Edith: 'Hey! That's ''my shopping! '''Hawkodile: Oh, I'm sorry. Did you pay for this? Really Old Edith: Uhh.... No. Hawkodile: Then it's not yours, is it? with Really Old Edith's shopping cart Really Old Edith: Eh--eh--eh--eh--oh. and Unikitty, Puppycorn And Dr. Fox prepare to ride on the cart. Dr. Fox is already in the cart, while Puppycorn and Unikitty are at the sides Puppycorn: Boop... boop... boop... boooop! speed away on the cart through an aisle. Unikitty and Puppycorn get onto the cart Hawkodile: Whooooooo! Crew continue their cart ride as they exit the elevator and speed through the parking space. The Crew laugh. The cart crashes through the gate arm Guard 2: Hey! you can't do that! Unikitty: Of course we can! Everything is allowed with my Bodyguard! opens the fridge door Unikitty: '''Boom! gathers the ingredients '''Unikitty: Singing We home alone with my Bodyguard, so I make me own lunch. Puppycorn and Dr. Fox: Boom! Unikitty: I can eat what I want, so I pick the best munch. Puppycorn a'nd' Dr. Fox: Boom! Unikitty: I pick up ham and chocolate chips and stick 'em in the bread. Puppycorn and Dr. Fox: Boom! Unikitty: It need a little sauce, I say maple and red. Puppycorn and Dr. Fox: Boom! Puppycorn: Hey, have you noticed that your voice has changed? Unikitty: What, you mean how I sound like a man and you squeal like a piglet on helium? Puppycorn: cracking You take that back! Unikitty: Laughs Sure, when you ask me like a man. Puppycorn: Shrieking I AM A MAN! Unikitty: Really? 'Cause right now you sound like a mouse whose parachute won't open. Fox laughs at this Puppycorn: in pitch IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT BACK I'M GONNA TAKE IT TO-- shrieks at Unikitty and his voice turns into high pitched ringing. Unikitty and Dr. Fox's pupils dilate and disappear Humanoid Lego Person: TV'''' You have won this antique crystal decanter worth over ten-thous- humanoid Lego Person explodes Puppycorn continues screeching and his voice returns to normal Puppycorn: cracking BY THE TIME I'M FINISHED, you'll be whistling out your BUTT! Unikitty: Ugh! Okay, okay, I take it back. Man, my ears are still ringing. rings Unikitty: Ah, there it is again. opens the door. Theodore: '''Lord citizen, the word on the streets of unikingdom is that yours is a house with no rules. I humbly request asylum in your palace of freedom. '''Hawkodile: What? Theodore: Everyone in the Unikingdom is talking about how laid back you guys are. Can I hang out at your house? I'm not allowed to be myself at home. Hawkodile: I hereby grant thee thy fairest and most cherished wish. Theodore: What? Hawkodile: That means yes. repeatedly pokes Unikitty's face Unikitty: I'm starting to see why your family won't let you be yourself. Theodore: Unikitty's face I like touching things. Puppycorn: his oatmeal To be honest, I'm more annoyed at the others. pans out revealing Hawkodile had allowed anyone to enter and trash their house Librarian: Shouting THIS HOUSE IS GREAT! NORMALLY I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SHOUT. I WORK IN THE LIBRARY, YOU SEE? Burglar: Looting Yeah, they don't judge here. Which is great, 'cause usually judges don't like me. Really Old Edith: 'Ah, finally a place where I am not pressured by society to be beautiful. '''Sausage Guy: 'Drinking You don't look that different. 'Really Old Edith: '''I haven't taken off my makeup yet. Old Edith wipes her makeup off revealing her unpleasant appearance. Sausage Guy spits his drink back '''Really Old Edith: '''How about you? '''Sausage Guy: 'his buns off I just came here 'cause people don't like it when I'm naked. '''Really Old Edith: '''You know that was only covering your back, right? '''Sausage Guy: '''Yeah. Dude is ravenously eating meat in the kitchen '''Old Timey Mustache Man: '''I thought you were some kinda vegetarian eco-warrior? '''Dino Dude: '''Only so I can get that rush of superiority for making other people feel guilty. '''Hobo: Hawkodile Hey dude, I hope you don't mind. I've invited a few friends to the party. Dr. Fox: Uh, before we open that door, please define a few. Hobo: Like, a bunch? Dr. Fox: And by that you mean? Hobo: You know, some? Dr. Fox: Gimme a ballpark figure. Hobo: S-several? Hawkodile: I'm sure that's fine. opens the door and a large number of rats rush in, carrying Dr. Fox away Dr. Fox: Whaaah! Unikitty: in avoiding the rats We need to talk. Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox go to the front lawn Unikitty: You're too nice, Hawkodile. It was fun when it was just the three of us abusing how easy-going your are, but this has gone too far. Old Timey Mustache Man: Inside Hey, go poke yourself!. Theodore out through the window Dr. Fox: Unikitty is right. You need to show some authority and tell these people to go. repeatedly pokes Dr. Fox' face Dr. Fox: We learned a lesson today: Freedom is a beautiful thing, but too much of it is... Hold on a second. Fox loses patience and throws Theodore back inside through the castle's door Dr. Fox: AND STOP POKING PEOP-- when Theodore pokes the inside of her mouth Unikitty: Hey Hawkodile, can I have a flare gun? inhales deeply Dr. Fox: Remember, you have to say no. struggles to say no and eventually faints Unikitty: I think we can safely say it's not in his nature to say no. Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox return inside. Theodore returns and pokes Hawkodile. Inside the house, Hobo walks by, dressed in Unikitty's clothes Unikitty: Hey, those are my clothes! Hobo: Not anymore! Laughs Unikitty: to interrupt the party EVERYBODY, STOP! I SAID STOP! STOP! Librarian: Shouting SHUT UP, THE GIRL HAS SOMETHING TO SAY! Unikitty: Thank you. Now, what I wanted to say is that-- Librarian: PAY ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS MIGHT BE IMPORTANT! Unikitty: her throat Uh, as I was saying-- Librarian: LISTEN CLOSELY, HE'S ABOUT TO SPEAK! Unikitty: Sighs I just wanna s-- Librarian: ANY MINUTE NOW! Unikitty: DO YOU MIND?! Okay, I know it's-- Librarian: SORRY! Unikitty: Inhales I know it feels great to be allowed to do whatever you want. Until now I hated rules like all of you. Freedom is beautiful, but the problem is: with too much freedom-- Librarian: THIS LITTLE TYRANT IS TRYING TO STEAL OUR FREEDOM! four are thrown out from their house Puppycorn: You can't throw us out. This is OUR house! Everyone inside: Not anymore! Unikitty: That's it, I'm calling the police. a payphone Hi, police? Princess Unikitty calling. A bunch of people just stole our house and won't let us in. Police Officer: Unikitty's house Sorry, I can't hear you. I'm at a party in this house. You should come, there's no rules here. beau and he pops, laughs Unikitty: hits the handset against the payphone It seems the police won't be of much help. return home Dr. Fox: Come on Hawkodile, go and get our house back! Hawkodile: I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna run through that door. I am not a bunny. to the door I am a cannonball! at the door and turns around Hawkodile: Who am I kidding? That's a solid oak front door. It's like trying to break a tree with my face. Unikitty: Half an hour of heavy breathing and pep talking for this? Just use me as a ram guys. Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Unikitty: to the door with Unikitty as a ram Aaaaaaaaaah... face goes through the mail slot instead of breaking the door, and Theodore pokes her eye. Next, Unikitty tries to open the door with Hawkodile's credit card Hawkodile: Oh, this is all my fault. It's because I have no authority. If I wasn't such a lenient slacker, none of this would have happened. Sobs Unikitty: Yeah, that's true. Puppycorn: Uh-huh. Dr. Fox: Yup. Hawkodile: Oh come on, you're supposed to say, "No Hawkodile, we're all responsible." Then we would hug, and I would feel less guilty. Unikitty: Mmm... Nah, this one's definitely on you. credit card is taken by Hobo inside Unikitty: What the what?! Hobo: holding the credit card Oh oh ohhh. Rats: Singing Oh oh ohhh. Hobo: the phone Hello, sir. I would like to order two-thousand pizzas please. Hawkodile: Hey, give that back! Aaah! to break the door the same as earlier and fails I just don't have it in me. Dr. Fox: Hold on, I think that guy gave me an idea. Puppycorn and Dr. Fox are then shown disguised as a pizza delivery man Sausage Guy:''' Yes, pizza! Thanks man, here's a tip. '''Puppycorn: his paw out from the coat Here's your receipt. Sausage Guy: Uhh, you can keep it. Guy attempts to carry the heavy stack of pizzas, but the strain causes his bottom to explode Unikitty: Please allow us-- punched from inside the uniform Ah! Me! Please let me help you with that. Sausage Guy:''' a pizza box Wait a minute, how come this is so heavy? These boxes are empty. '''Hawkodile: full Surprise! Swallows In your sausage face! We're getting our house back, Trojan style! Dino Dude: Come on, be cool man. Please let us hang out. Hawkodile: Well, I suppose since you're asking nicely... Dr. Fox: Ahem! Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox look angrily at Hawkodile Hawkodile: But I'll have to say... Struggles I'll have to say... Struggles I'll have to say... Struggles I'll have to say no! A man's house is his castle, and this is my house, my castle. So get out of here! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Theodore: Or what? shrugs, and the four get thrown out again Puppycorn: I don't understand, we did everything right. Unikitty: Yeah, you turned responsible and showed some backbone. I don't get it. Dr. Fox: Hmm... something's missing, some kind of ruthless ruler. Hawkodile: Yeah, a wrathful divinity that could crush this joyful chaos with one hit from its iron fist. Someone like... arrives home. He floats to the four and causes them to cry silently. he then opens the door, revealing his eyes to be glowing. Richard: '''HEY!!!! partiers stares at him in fear '''Richard: voice You're going to clean this place until it looks better than when you arrived. Then you will leave, and never come back. Theodore: Pfft, or what? comes close to Theodore and stares with a deathly apparition of souls in his eyes. Theodore then submits into cleaning while crying, and the others quickly join him episode ends . Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Parodies